


The Libation Bearer / 奠酒人

by fatum_sts



Series: The World That Forgets Jack Morrison [1]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatum_sts/pseuds/fatum_sts
Summary: “They will come here.” the soldier drew a pattern in his palm with bloody fingers, a circle, and two lines angled like arms held in a prayer.  "Don't be afraid of them if their gears bear this sign.  Do not fear them."He gripped the soldier's fingers along with the wierd-looking gadget.  "Will they come for you?"The last moments of a certain soldier.  The wild adventure of a boy.  Somehow they became interwined in a place without a name or any importance in history.





	The Libation Bearer / 奠酒人

在他六十三年的整个人生里，佩德罗·拉法耶始终没有彻底忘记那次相遇。事实上，他很少完整地回忆起来那几天的事情，也没有特别对什么人提起过，但仍然会在某些时刻，不知是看到什么东西，或是闻到什么味道，就隐约地意识到那件事的存在来。  
这种状态很难被称为记住，只能定义为“没有完全忘记”，颇有点像他六十岁眼睛坏了以后的日子——能分得清有光和没有光的区别，有东西动起来的时候可以模模糊糊看到轮廓和影子一闪而过，但决计不能再靠这双眼睛干点什么了。  
那并没有什么可惜的，所有的眼睛都在逐渐昏花，所有的耳朵都慢慢失灵，所有的手脚都一点点萎缩，变得乏力，不听使唤，就连他的女儿都开始抱怨膝盖总是酸痛。每个人都是这样。当然也有幸运的家伙，比如博尼法斯家的老三，耳聪目明，四肢矫健，只是活到五十六岁的时候突然一命呜呼，倒也说不上有多好运。但那其实也没什么区别，打个比方，他现在几乎已经把包裹都打好了，只需坐在家里，耐心地等待敲门声响起，只要那位静默无声的客人出现在门口，就能拿起放在旁边的帽子，跟着那位终究要来的贵客一起上路。  
“说什么傻话！”罗莎，他的女儿，毫不客气地把拖把塞到他脚下，“脚抬一抬。得了吧，真的等到那一天，你肯定怕得要死，肯定会抱着门框，抓着扶手又踢又叫，哪有那么容易把你带走。”  
“不会的，”他梗着脖子争辩，“阿妮塔死了，你和伊涅戈两家都有地方住，吃得饱饭，我有什么放不下的。”  
“可是你会害怕，”罗莎一针见血地指出，“你什么都怕。”  
他费力地把腿移到沙发上，把地板让给罗莎的拖把，没有回答。换作几年前，他是必定要反驳一番的，举出博尼法斯家老大和他远在拉巴斯的表兄的例子，证明那些火爆脾气的勇士从来没能给他们自己和家人带来什么好结果。“低头，”他蹲监狱的时候，同一个牢房里活得最久的那个老头常常警告他，“别管闲事，服你自己的刑就是了。”  
罗莎在沙发前停了下来，撑着拖把直起腰抹了把额头，然后俯下身来，用空着的那只手揽住了他干瘦的脖颈。她衣服上沾着辣椒酱的气味，还有一点点洋葱和柠檬汁，混合成生活与家庭熟悉的味道。“我没说这有什么不好，”她吻了吻他布满皱纹的额角，“你什么都怕，我们才能活到现在。”  
他短促地“哈”了一声，难以抑制地微微颤抖起来，说不好是得胜的宣言还是挫败的自嘲。罗莎依旧弯着腰，把他牢牢圈在怀里，耐心地抚拍着他的脊背——她的两个女儿还只会摇摇晃晃地走路时，她就是这么哄她们的，现在轮到他了，仿佛他也倒转成了一个无知又害怕的小孩，需要她的慰藉与保护。

他那个时候也差不多是这样，只是个小孩，又无知，又害怕，和现在最大的不同，大概就是尚未学会少管闲事，好奇心总是支棱着耳朵，非要挑最糟糕的时刻跳出来张牙舞爪，不止一次给他惹上一身麻烦。放到现在，他决计不会因为看到地上的血迹就跑进老布兰科的房子里去一探究竟。  
步入老年的佩德罗已经不记得当时为什么会跑到那里去。老布兰科的房子自从他死后就一直空着，那栋房子老了，早年就造得不好，布兰科老了之后更是懒于修缮，没人愿意冒险搬进去。只有门上的锁和房子里任何值钱或者有用的东西一起不翼而飞，等轮到他们几个年龄差不多的男孩结着伴摸进去的时候，实在已经搜刮不出什么值得拿走的东西了。自那之后他们就和所有其他的住民一样，对那座房子失去了兴趣，唯一在谈话中提起的时候，就是打赌它什么时候倒掉。  
他只记得路面和泥土上暗色的痕迹，不太规则，有几块已经被脚步磨得很淡，勉勉强强指出一条模糊的路线。那只是一个普通的下午，他无事可做，低着头一块一块踩过去，有时候用不着迈开大步，也有时候需要走上好几步。最后一块痕迹消失在布兰科家门口，他想也没想，伸手推开那扇没有门锁的房门，一抬腿就迈了进去。  
灰尘和霉菌的味道随着空气的流动猛扑过来，毫不客气地钻进他的鼻孔，房间里很暗，就像是走进一个封存已久的地下室。他打了几个喷嚏，睁开眼睛的时候，正对上那道凶狠的红光。  
那道光并不是很亮，但已经足够破开屋子里混沌的黑暗。他呆呆地站在门口，手搭在门框上，眼睛死死地盯着那道红光和背后渐渐浮现出来的轮廓，像是被催眠了一样，哪怕事后回想起来再怎么应该拔腿就跑，此刻却连移开视线都做不到，仿佛全身所有的肌肉都陷入了沉睡。  
咔哒一声，原本指着他的枪管低了下去，巨大的枪身沉沉地落回腿上。“把门关上，”嘶哑的声音命令道，“出去。”  
他迟钝地皱了皱鼻子，这才意识到空气里除了腐败与尘埃的味道，还有一股粘稠的气味，说不上来究竟是什么，只能说并不好闻。习惯了黑暗之后，他的眼睛终于能辨认出那道红光属于一副目镜，底下连着完全遮住下半张脸的面罩，只有目镜上边露出一截人类的皮肤来。  
“出去，”面罩背后的声音像是某种野兽喉间的低吼，低沉，危险。他往后退了一步，脚跟磕到半开的门，砰地一声把门关了个严实，脊背抵在门板上，堵死了自己逃脱的出口。他手脚发抖，摸了几下都没摸到门把手，眼泪跟着就火烫火烫地涌了上来，把黑暗与红光模糊成一片搅散的色块；接着他的鼻子也开始发堵，鼻涕不受控制地要淌下来，他吸着鼻子，连呼吸都不太顺畅，满屋子都回荡着他呼哧呼哧吸鼻涕的声音。  
他僵硬地靠着门板抽泣，不敢睁眼，生怕下一秒就要亲眼看到自己的脑壳或是胸腔被枪弹打个粉碎，鲜红的血液飞溅出来。然而沉重的枪械依然安稳地搁在男人腿上，完全没有重新举起来的意思，面罩背后反倒传出一声有些无奈的叹息。“冷静点，小孩，”沙哑的声音放低了一些，像是冬天的夜晚打在屋檐上的雨水，沉沉地敲打着他的耳膜，然而他是安全的，温暖的，被四壁与屋顶保护着，没有一滴冰冷的湿意能够侵入他的皮肤，“没人要伤害你。”  
佩德罗不记得自己哭了多久，等他的视线终于不再被泪水扭曲的时候，才发现自己已经蹲坐在地上，背依然抵着门，严严实实地把自己和那个可怕的陌生人关在一起。他的袖口湿漉漉地贴着手腕，可能是鼻涕，粘得挺不舒服。戴着面罩的男人仍然半躺在地上，背靠着柜子，似乎往下滑了一点，没有出声，只能隐约听到他费力的呼吸。他不自觉地跟着听到的节奏调整呼吸，却发现一会儿快一会儿慢，毫无规律，颇不舒服，反倒让他清醒了一点。他瞪着干燥的眼睛，凝视着陌生人暗下去的目镜和起伏的胸膛，终于意识到空气里粘稠的气味应该是血腥，来自蔓延于对方胸腹的深色痕迹，血的痕迹。  
“你怎么了？”他轻轻地嘟囔了一句，连自己都不怎么听得清楚。  
半躺在地上的男人没有回答。  
他的腿有点麻，企图站起来，却踉跄地倒了下去，两条腿以一个奇怪的姿势压在身下，感觉更不舒服了。他把腿拔出来掰直，按压着抱怨个不停的肌肉，眼睛始终注视着那个一动不动的男人。  
这种感觉很奇妙。他懂得什么是危险，知道那个男人一只手就能把他提起来，扭断他的手脚或是脖子，再看看那把庞大无比的枪，他知道对方只需要勾勾手指就能让他脑袋开花，而他大概使出吃奶的力气都没法搬动对方的一条手臂。可是现在，房屋里唯一能够活动、能够说话的只有他，活着的男孩和昏迷的猛虎，究竟谁才掌握着力量与生死？  
他像接近一只假寐的野兽那样谨慎地靠近，手掌和膝盖在地上磨出轻微的声响。男人没有反应，或许没有觉察他的动作，也可能是在等待他靠得足够近。他闻到血的味道，还有汗水，火焰留下的焦糊余味，还有一点点陌生的苦涩。他闻起来一点都不像矿工，不像汽油与尘土，跟家庭或食物也没有什么关系，好像一块突然坠落的陨石，从遥远的、与这里全无干系的地方偶然掉下来，落到这个贫穷又普通的村庄里，身上残留着燃烧的气息，陌生、危险，撕开日常生活平静的皮肤，从裂口里露出危机四伏的宇宙来。  
他在离男人只剩半臂距离的地方停了下来，犹豫了一会儿，还是伸出手推了推对方的肩膀。皮衣覆盖的肩膀像是一堵砖墙，在他小小的手掌下纹丝不动。他又用了点力，还是没有反应，于是他跪坐起来，用上了两只手和整个上半身的力气。这下又有点过头了，男人猛地栽倒下去，连带他也差点一头撞上那副砖墙一样结实的肩膀。  
陌生人喉咙里发出一声混沌的呻吟，像是连声带都被血糊住了，却依然挡不住尖锐的痛苦，潮湿的喉音滞重地滚动着。压在他手心底下的肌肉颤动起来，覆盖着白发的脑袋也缓慢而迟疑地晃了晃。他手忙脚乱地挣扎起来，惊恐地向后退开，连自己的手脚都摆不协调，差点重新跌回陌生人身上。一阵混乱之后他终于紧紧地把自己的双手抱在胸前，一屁股坐在离对方不超过两步远的地方，像是刚刚不小心一头栽进燃烧的火焰，飞快地跳出来，缩成一团，护住自己被烧疼的皮肉，抽着气，发着抖，缓了好一会儿的劲才想起逃跑。  
他在慢慢褪去的日光中朝着家的方向飞奔，夜色张开无声的、巨大的翅膀追着他的脚跟，夕阳暗红的光线在吞噬一切的黑暗面前只能无力地退却，像是缓慢流淌的血液，一点点被静默无声的泥土吸收。  
他回到家，挨了一顿骂，吃了晚饭，没有对任何人说起那个古怪的外人。

那天晚上他在梦里听到了雷声。那其实有点像海浪，整齐的、有节奏的海浪，仿佛许多训练有素的战靴整齐划一地一步步踏在地上，也像多年以后，他在监狱里送别每一个死囚时听到的，无数闭锁的铁门背后，每个人都伸出双手，在无需沟通的灵犀中整齐地拍打着紧闭的门板，一波又一波规律而凝重的海潮。然而那时候，他既没有见过海，也没有听过撼动大地的脚步，更没有送别过必然赴死的人类，因此只能把那种声音认定成远雷。他睁开眼睛的时候，窗框和柜子并没有晃动，没有东西掉落下来，挂着的电灯也没怎么摇晃，可他仍然隐约感觉到那种深沉的震动，掩埋在大地的骨架里，某种不安的预示。离天亮还早，他醒了一会儿，又模模糊糊地睡过去。但这回睡得很不安稳，不成梦境的画面无序地在他闭合的眼睑后闪过，震动的大地，崩塌的房屋，昏暗的房间，猩红的光，血液的气息，许多惊恐的、扭曲的脸庞，狰狞的目镜和面罩，夹克的裂口和浸透皮衣的血迹。  
他就是在半梦半醒的那一刻突然意识到，那个陌生人要死了。  
或许这就是为什么，他第二天再次推开了老布兰科家的门。  
他不该去，也不想去。那个男人看起来很危险，哪怕他受了伤，快要死了，可受伤本身就意味着危险。他不想死，不想沾染上什么危险，事实上，他怕得要死，无论是陌生人还是死亡。可他还是站在老布兰科家的门口，心脏在胸腔里砰砰乱跳，有个声音在脑子里反复尖叫，手掌却轻轻把门推开一条缝，让一丝寡淡的日光谨慎地透进屋子里。  
他什么都没有听见，连呼吸都没有，于是他又把门开大一点，小心地探出头去。这下他听到一声突然放松的叹息，呼吸声回来了，枯死的房屋里重新响起生命的噪音。  
陌生人放下手枪——是的，一把手枪，可以用一只手举起来的那种，和昨天那把看起来就很重的大家伙没法比。他没带手套，手指上沾满尚未凝固的血液， 呼吸急促。那把巨大的步枪躺在他身边，夹克盖在上面，旁边散落着可能是护甲的东西，而覆盖着他躯体的黑色短袖被划开一大块，露出左肋苍白的皮肤，一柄匕首隐没在肌肉里，血液沿着伤口流下来，比目镜明亮的红色暗得多。  
“你在干什么？”佩德罗站在门口，好奇地看着男人在衣角上抹去手指上的血，把夹克的袖子塞进嘴里咬住，然后往手上涂了消毒凝胶，拔出匕首，撑开伤口，把一根类似管子的东西慢慢地塞进伤口。白发的男人刻意控制着呼气的速度，然而听起来还是像一台出了故障的风箱，时不时仿佛不受控制一般地断开，他喉咙里像有一只被困住的野兽，伸着爪子拼命地想要爬出来，模糊的低吼与气声勉强挤出他的喉头与鼻腔。他全身都在不停地颤抖，手指上沾了新的血液，打滑了好几次，才终于把管子推进去一半。佩德罗不懂他在干什么，但他懂得痛苦，无论白发的男人在做什么，那都让他自己感到剧烈的痛苦，连带佩德罗也忍不住想要蜷缩起来，抱住脆弱的胸腹，抵挡疼痛看不见的利爪。  
陌生的男人没有回答，甚至像是彻底忘记了屋子里还有另外一个人，他正忙着咬住夹克的袖子，皮革在他齿间咯咯作响。血从管子里缓慢地流淌出来，一滴一滴砸到地上。他用一种奇怪的东西把管子旁边多余的裂口重新钉合起来，发抖的手指让这个动作显得更加困难。佩德罗犹豫着往前挪了一小步，而白发的男人一点都没有注意到他。  
“痛。”那不是个问句，佩德罗整张脸都皱起来，确信无疑地评论道，“痛得要死。”  
又过了很长时间，白发男人才终于短促地发出了一声类似嗤笑的呼气声，袖子从他松开的齿列间掉出来。  
“对，”他用打颤的牙关勉强回答，“痛得要死。”  
佩德罗已经在屋子中间坐了下来，空气里弥漫着血腥与汗水刺鼻的味道，像是某种行将腐烂的东西，他皱起鼻子，用袖子捂住。他讨厌那种气味，可并不那么想掉头就跑，连自己也不知道为什么。  
“你在干什么？”他重复了一遍没有得到回答的问题，声音隔着袖子，显得有些闷，“为什么要塞管子？”  
“让血流出来，”白发男人又呼吸了很久，然后才开口，“否则会挤着肺，没法呼吸。”  
“但是很疼啊，”他小心地低下头，凑近了一点，但还不太敢伸手去碰对方沾满汗水的额头，“你要死了吗？”  
事后回想起来，这不是一个礼貌的问题，但是陌生人似乎并不介意。“也许，”他听起来甚至笑了一下，“我不年轻了。”  
“年轻人也不会往自己身体里塞管子，”他已经有点习惯了屋子里的气味，终于能够放下手来反驳，“而且如果你要死了，为什么还要弄得这么痛？”  
白发覆盖的脑袋轻微地摇了一下，像是要甩开什么东西，汗水随着他摇头的动作掉了下来：“还有没做完的事吧，我猜。”  
“要是那么痛，我情愿不要做了。”他抱着膝盖，有些嫌弃地皱了皱鼻子，“太可怕了。”  
陌生人抬起头来，隔着那副泛着红光的目镜，他几乎能够想象一双人类的眼睛在注视着他。沾着血的手掌抽动了一下，似乎想要向他伸出来，然而最终只是落回自己的身侧，撑在地面上，发着抖把上半身撑得直起来一点。“我也希望如此，”男人的声音沙哑，并没有诱哄或是安抚的意思，但也没什么威胁，或许这只是假象，他不应该相信，可他在这个陌生人面前已经开始感觉安全，“我是说，希望你用不着这么做。”  
“如果我可以，你为什么不行？”他犹豫了一下，伸出手，轻轻碰了碰对方撑着地面的手臂，感觉到肌肉在他的手掌底下绷紧又放松。  
“我是个士兵。”陌生人没有继续说下去，仿佛这就能解答他所有的问题。  
他没有见过士兵，只是多少知道一点这个词语的意思。于是这回他瞪大眼睛，仔仔细细地打量了一遍士兵的两把枪，还有扔在一边、还带着血迹的匕首，有些难以置信地“哇”了一声。  
士兵偏过头看着他，汗水沿着青筋凸起的脖子侧面滑下来，在昏暗的屋子里反射出黯淡的光。“没什么值得惊讶的，”白发士兵低声回答，语调平静，甚至带了点无可奈何的友善，“你不该来这儿。你该走了，小孩，回家去。”  
“佩德罗，”他忽然觉得有些不忿，像是平白无故被轻视了，偏要竖起全身的毛来，让自己显得大一点不可，“佩德罗·拉法耶。不是‘小孩’。”他郑重其事地念出自己的名字，眼睛紧紧地盯着士兵刻着皱纹的额头与微微闪光的目镜，仿佛这样就能逼迫对方承认自己的价值。  
“佩德罗，”士兵缓慢地模仿着他的发音，“佩德罗·拉法耶。出去。”  
他撑了把地面站起来，抬起下巴，挺直肩膀。士兵的目镜不是个善于表达的对象，瞪得再久，也不过在他眼前留下一道原封不动的红光，不会露出一丝妥协或者善意。可他知道，士兵需要他。他可能只有士兵的一半高，没有枪，没有匕首，什么都不知道，但他就是觉得士兵需要他。这种确信毫无来由，要真让他说，他自己也讲不出士兵究竟需要他做什么，但这种盲目的确信忽然占满他的心，像是地震前夕攫住动物的莫名躁动，让他忍不住想要做些什么，想要行动。究竟是士兵真的需要他，还是仅仅他希望如此，在那一刻没有什么两样。  
他呆在原地站了一会儿，面对着士兵退到门口，拉开了门，动作慢得近乎庄重。“我马上回来，”他注视着士兵毫无变化的目镜，慢慢地说，“呆着别动。”  
他在士兵沉默地注视里退了出去，关上门，缓慢而坚实地迈开步子，然而在几秒钟之后再次忍不住奔跑起来。有人需要他，这份灵光一现的领悟让他的心怦怦地跳动，期待的火花沿着他的神经飞快地游走，驱使着双腿向前飞奔。曾经追赶着他的恐惧不见了，只有秋日的风轻柔地拂过他的脸颊和头发。他是自由的，虽然他还不太明白那究竟是什么，但在那一刻，在风声、日光和脚下的泥土之间，他就是自由意志本身，心无旁骛地向前奔跑。

“总算回来了！你跑哪儿去了？”他一开门，刚好撞进母亲泛黄的围裙里。  
“抱歉，”他伸手拥抱了一下母亲，抬起头来，眼睛发亮，奔跑带来的热气一阵阵往脑袋上冒，然而母亲脸上的神色让他忽然觉得自己做错了什么，“怎么了？”  
“矿区，”他的母亲蹲下来，把他紧紧抱在怀里，散乱的头发痒痒地擦着他的耳朵，“菲利普回来说那里不太好。我得过去，亲爱的，我得去瞧瞧你爸爸和你哥哥怎么样了。菲利普说他什么都不知道。”  
“噢，”他环住了母亲的脖子，听她用力地吸了口气，再慢慢地吐出来。在所有的坏消息里，矿区的坏消息是最糟糕的。哪怕他年龄小也懂得这种区分。他不太记得母亲上一次去矿区是什么时候，只记得那一次伊恩死了，而索托家的大儿子截掉了大半条右腿。  
“晚上自己去宝拉阿姨家，做得到吗？”母亲最后亲了亲他的额头，站起身来，“带上你自己的东西。床底下左边的箱子里有个包，应该够装了。”  
他点了点头，什么都没有说——没必要给她增加多余的烦恼。  
事实上，他等母亲走了之后，从床底下左边的箱子里翻出了布包，然后去厨房里装了两瓶水、午饭剩下的所有卷饼、还找到了一个苹果和三只柿子，统统塞进包里，挎在肩上，重新跑回老布兰科的房子去了。士兵仍然在那里，挪到了另一个墙角，对他的归来颇为无奈地嗤笑了一声，连手枪都没有碰一碰。  
“我说过我会回来的，”他盘着腿在士兵面前坐下来，把食物和水一样一样摊开在士兵面前，像是胜利者骄傲地展示着战利品，“看！”  
士兵沉默了一会儿。有那么一瞬间，他甚至不确定士兵是不是睡着了，或者完全没有听见他说话，直到那副红色的目镜突然向他转了过来，白发覆盖的脑袋仿佛难以置信地晃了晃。  
“佩德罗·拉法耶？”士兵摘下遮住下半张脸的面罩，粗糙的声音毫无阻碍地传到他的耳朵里，“你真是……”  
他得意地笑起来，曲起膝盖，下巴搁在膝盖上，目不转睛地看着士兵拧开瓶盖喝水。士兵每次只喝一小口，但喝得很快，一会儿就下去了半瓶。他看起来的确很需要这些，嘴唇干裂，毫无血色，皮肤在昏暗的室内看起来简直像是灰白的石膏。他鼻子底下和嘴唇边上凝结着一些干燥的血迹，一道陈旧的伤痕斜斜地划过嘴唇与下巴。  
他骄傲地看着士兵放下水瓶，向卷饼伸出手去，他知道士兵需要他，而事实也的确如此。谁能想到呢，他，佩德罗·拉法耶，连他母亲都不放心让他一个人在家过夜的小家伙，居然能被这样一个强壮而致命的士兵需要。  
然而士兵在卷饼方面遇到了点困难。他突然毫无预兆地呛咳起来，原本靠着墙角保持竖直的上半身重新倒下去，蜷缩起来，像是突然被某种看不见的野兽咬住咽喉，只能绝望地保护自己柔软的肚腹。佩德罗依然抱着膝盖坐在他身边，徒劳地伸出手去拉他的手臂和肩背，眼泪猛地冒上来，先前的骄傲撕开浅薄的伪装，露出恐惧的本来面目。“不要这样，”他抽抽噎噎地乞求着士兵，“不要这样。起来。起来。好起来。不要这样。”  
一只手忽然拢住了他的后颈。士兵侧躺在地上费力地呼吸，按在他后脑勺的手心并不很热，满是潮湿的冷汗，还在一阵阵发抖。他忽然意识到空气里充满刺鼻的味道，像是胃液或者胆汁，掺着已经渐渐习惯的血腥气。“没事了，”士兵在许久之后终于挤出简短的回答，拇指安抚地划过他的后脑，“没事了。”  
他抓住士兵发冷的手掌，挪到面前，把自己哭得火烫的脸颊整个埋了进去。士兵手心里满是汗水的味道，并不好闻，隐约还带着一点血和不知名的苦涩。积聚在眼角的泪水一掉出来就渗进粗糙的掌纹里，和汗水同样带着潮湿的咸味，很难分清到底什么是什么。  
士兵的手指微微蜷曲起来，指腹按在他的太阳穴上。“抱歉，”每一个疲惫的音节都像是用力从糊着血和胆汁的喉咙口里挖出来的，带着粘稠而混沌的尾音，“你不该看到这些。”  
“你为什么不能吃点东西就好起来？”他埋在士兵的手心里质问。这也许是比前一天更加愚蠢和粗鲁的问题，但他有什么办法，他没有别的问题可以问，也没有别的事情可以做了。  
士兵急促地呼了口气，也许是笑，听起来又不是很像。或许人在承受痛苦的时候，就连笑声都会变成什么不同的东西。  
“对不起。”士兵像是半梦半醒一般地轻声说道，并没有回答他的问题。  
他或许是睡了一会儿。他哭起来总是这样，很快就会困得连抬头的力气都没有，直到空空荡荡的胃袋发出不满的咕哝，才让他揉着眼睛清醒过来。天色已经暗了下来，或许早就过了该吃晚饭的时候，不过就算他明天再去宝拉阿姨家，应该也不会有什么问题——宝拉自己的四个孩子就足够她焦头烂额的，他完全可以假装在自己家吃了晚饭，睡了一觉，到第二天饿了的时候，再晃晃悠悠地去讨一口饭吃。  
他惦记着那几个卷饼和水果坐起身来，发现自己躺在士兵微微弓起的脊背划出的保护区里。士兵没有重新戴起面罩，紧绷的嘴唇和伤疤依然露在外面，鼻翼随着呼吸缓慢地翕动。他安静地躺着，没有醒来，也没有死去。房屋里仍然弥漫着那股难闻的刺鼻气味，他有些嫌恶地皱了皱鼻子，连带饿得咕咕直叫的胃都有些瑟缩起来。士兵的脊背挡在他和那摊可能是血和胆汁的东西之间，一道毫无用处的屏障。或许士兵说的是对的，他不该看到这些，不该呆在这里，就算想吃点东西，都得跑到门外新鲜的空气里去。  
在他犹豫是否应该出去吃点东西的时候，昨天梦中听到的那种规律的震动再次出现了。他一瞬间忽然不太确定自己究竟是否依然身处梦中，只是感觉自己的骨骼随着沉默的大地共同撼动，难以辨认出明确的声响，但也无法否认它的存在。仿佛一场发生在远方的地震，通过某种奇妙的联系延伸过来，摇撼大地骨架的力量也同样晃动着他的知觉。  
“那是什么？”即使不用看，他也能感觉到士兵在他背后慢慢醒转。松松地圈在他身边的手臂倏然收回来一点，碰到他的腿，又安然地放松下来。士兵到底有没有办法知道他在问什么，他其实自己也毫无把握，可他又有什么办法呢。在这里，只有士兵来自外面的世界，因此任何跟“外面”有关的东西，也只有士兵才可能猜得出一丁点接近于答案的内容。  
士兵没有立刻回答，也没有追问他所谓的“那”究竟指的是什么。他只是侧过身，贴着地面静静地躺着，像是在专心地听着什么。然后他咕哝了一声，撑着地面和墙，费力地把身体支起来一点。“它们来了，”佩德罗只从他一连串低声的咒骂中勉强辨认出这一句。  
“它们是什么？”他这下是真正想从士兵那里得到答案了，然而士兵仿佛完全沉浸到了另一个他无法触及的空间里，像是镜子，隔了薄薄一层玻璃，却只能摸到冰冷的表面，光滑坚硬的平面守护着里面倒置的世界，不允许哪怕一丁点好奇的探询。白发的士兵喉咙里不断发出低沉的声响，躁动不安地试图站起来，在失败了十几次之后终于把那副红色的目镜转向了缩到一边的男孩。“我得走了，”他还没有戴上面罩，裸露的皮肤泛着濒死的惨白，只有那道狭长的伤痕显露出浅薄的色泽来，“这附近哪里有信号接收站？”  
“镇公所？要到火车站那边了。”他缩在墙边，惊恐地看着士兵脱力的手指紧紧掐着地面，肌肉绷紧、骨节颤动，像是与某种看不见的怪物搏斗。他抱着膝盖蹲在近旁，却幸运地没有被任何流弹或用力过猛的利爪击中，在这场恶战中没有被波及到一分一毫。但他无法感觉到任何庆幸或欢喜，只能眼睁睁地瞪着近乎绝望的士兵，仿佛差一点点就能瞥见怪物狰狞的轮廓，就能伸出一把微不足道的援手，而事实上除了拼命眨掉快要积聚起来的眼泪，他什么也做不到。  
那是士兵一个人的搏斗，是每个人总有一天必须各自面对的搏斗。  
“但你站都站不起来。”他终于还是叫起来，眼角干燥，而喉头翻涌的感觉却和哭喊没有什么两样。他茫然地伸开手臂，整张脸都皱成一团，扑向置若罔闻的士兵，而士兵也恰好在那一瞬间抬起了头。所有的动作刹那静止，凝固成一座转瞬即逝的雕像。  
他有时候会想——当然，那是在离开童年时候的家、到过两三个城市、见过几尊雕像之后的事情了——如果有一天，某一座雕像忽然醒来，发现自己拥有了凡人的眼睛和身体，将会是多么混乱的体验。所有的事情都发生得太快，像有一千种声音此起彼伏，百万个动作同时掠过，而自己只能懵懵懂懂地转动着突然灵活起来的眼睛，毫无反抗能力地被信息的洪流吞没。  
也一直要到那时，他才终于模模糊糊地意识到，在当年的那一刻，他就跟一座刚刚活过来的雕像没什么两样，笨拙、迟钝，除了眼睁睁地看着偶然的海浪撞上此刻的堤岸碎裂成万千飞沫之外，什么都做不到。他只记得红色，固执地从晦暗的背景里浮现出来，厚重的尘埃也没能掩盖住那种仿佛不属于此世的光。尘土飞扬的浑浊空气像是被什么人狠狠地划开一道伤口，从动脉里流出来的新鲜的血液，带着匪夷所思的光芒与热度，悬浮在遮蔽近乎一切光线的灰尘之上，如同昏暗的月亮浮在风沙呼啸的沙漠上空。  
士兵紧紧地把他圈在怀里，脊背弓起，发冷的手掌沉重地按着他的脑袋，把他按进由胸腹和头颅圈成的壁垒中。他只能看到士兵的目镜不知动摇的红光，不被紊乱的呼吸吹动，不随肌肉的痉挛闪烁，一道直视着他的、不为痛苦与绝望污染的视线。他花了一会儿时间才意识到士兵背后那片浓重的阴影是一片楼板，砖块与碎屑偶尔从他们身边或是士兵身上滚落下去。士兵沉沉地压在他的肩膀上，把他固定在墙角一个尚可呼吸的空间里。各项感官似乎被突如其来的震动甩出了身体之外，这会儿才灰头土脸地爬回来，让他听见士兵挣扎的呼吸，闻到空气里令人窒息的灰尘味道，当他撑着地面试图从士兵的怀抱中挣脱出来，手掌触摸到地上滑腻的血。  
他晃了晃脑袋，终于明白过来老布兰科的房子已经变成了一堆废墟。他不知道为什么，但他的眼睛看到的就是如此。好不容易清醒过来的大脑也总算能组织起完整的语句，好心地提醒道，要不是士兵的保护，他或许已经成了楼板底下的一块肉泥。  
“喂！”他猛然从仿佛抽离体外的浑噩中惊醒过来，抱住士兵垂在身侧的手臂用力摇晃起来，“你没事吧？你还醒着吗？”  
士兵断断续续地呛咳起来，展开身体，露出一点空隙让他爬出去。他这才发现士兵的大半条腿都被严严实实地压在梁木底下，夹克底下的身躯小幅度地颤抖，像是无法控制肌肉本能的反应。“你能跑吗？”士兵没有理睬他的问题，反而在咳嗽的间隙里挤出一个莫名其妙的问句来。  
他不明所以，习惯性地点了点头。一只手就伸了过来，把一个模样新奇的东西塞到他手里，粗糙的指头笨拙地引着他的手指抚过表面一个按钮状的东西。“拿着这个，”士兵按着他的手向他解释，“去镇公所，火车站，随便什么有信号基站的地方，然后按下去。”  
“会有人来，”士兵沾着血迹的手指在他掌心里画了个圈，然后在圈里划了两道折线，“如果他们衣服上有这个标志，不要怕。不要害怕他们。”  
他捏紧士兵试图再画一遍那个图样的手指，连着那个没有见过的装置一起紧紧握住。“他们会来找你吗？”他能感觉眼泪又要翻涌而上，鼻子堵了起来，让说话变得又困难又丢脸，“我可以帮你。为什么不早一点给我？”  
士兵快速地呼了口气，或许如果他不是正在咬着牙关发抖，那会是一阵笑声。“他们能救你们。”他低声说，粗哑的嗓音像一团温热的火苗，轻柔地烧灼着任何接触到的表面，留下一片剧痛的水泡。“我以为不至于……毕竟不是什么安全的工作。还有这个，”他费力地从口袋里掏出另一个黑色的盒子，“固态存储。他们会需要的。给他们。”士兵第三次在他手心里画了一遍那个图案，一个圈，中间两道折线。他不知道那意味着什么，士兵画得很快，没有任何多余的动作，然而他仍然觉得士兵的手指带着一种近乎虔诚的小心，像是他母亲闭着眼睛默念的祈祷，像是在告别一颗落到体外的心。  
“跑。”士兵的手把他向前推去，而他的双腿似乎拥有了自己的意志，朝着并不熟悉的方向拼命奔跑起来。

他从未如此心无旁骛地奔跑过。风从他的耳边呼啸而过，鼻涕流到他的嘴唇上，又被他粗暴地抹掉。他偶尔听到旁人的惊呼，但根本不去思考他们说了什么，究竟是在呼唤他的名字，或是仅仅好奇他为何如此盲目地奔跑。他很快就累了，喘着气走上一会儿，再继续拖着双腿跑起来。他其实不太明白士兵到底要他干什么，也不知道所谓的并不安全到底有多危险，但士兵说跑，他就奔跑，这是他唯一能够做到的事情。  
那些衣服上带着圆圈形状的人最终还是来了，从他手里拿到了固态存储，又匆匆忙忙地离开了。他从他们的对话里听到矿区的地名，似乎有什么类似机器人的东西正在往那边推进。他听不懂，只能拼命拉着那个飞行员的夹克下摆，磕磕绊绊地告诉她那个白发的士兵。他讲得颠三倒四，一忽儿眼泪，一忽儿鼻涕，一忽儿抽噎得咳嗽起来，压根说不出话。年轻的飞行员蹲下身来，风镜拉到额头上，露出泛红的眼睛和鼻尖，轻轻吻了吻他的额头。  
“别担心，亲爱的。”她褐色的眼睛闪着光，像是雨后的月夜里，映着月光的暗色树叶，晃着快要落下的水珠，“我们会去找他的。你先回家，我们会保护你们的。”  
可是他的妈妈去了矿区，他的爸爸和哥哥也在那里。他又能回到哪里去呢？  
他醒来的时候发现自己靠在火车站的长椅上，浑身酸痛，两条腿像是被人拧下来当做抹布绞过一样。所有人似乎都聚集到了外面的广场上，他半梦半醒地走出去，被一声“你在这里！”的尖叫吓了一跳，然后宝拉健硕的胳膊就圈住了他的脖子，“你跑哪儿去了！”  
“我什么都没干！”他奋力挣扎起来，“真的！我保证！”  
大人们心神不定地在广场上到处交谈，时不时抬起头来看看镇公所前面的广播屏。而他还来不及探听到底发生了什么，就被宝拉揪着耳朵提回了家。他象征性地挣扎了一下，然而酸痛的肌肉实在没法对这个安排作出任何真正的反驳。他回去以后就开始发烧，可能是受了凉，宝拉把她大儿子的房间腾了出来。他昏昏沉沉地爬到床上，满心想要溜去老布兰科家的废墟那里，却在脑袋沾上枕头的瞬间就睡了过去。  
“我得回去，”他在不知哪一次醒来的间隙不甘心地说，“他还活着吗？我得，我得……”  
“你说什么，亲爱的？”宝拉的手心贴上了他的额头，“嘘。”  
直到三天之后，他听宝拉的丈夫说起老布兰科家的废墟里发现了一个陌生人的尸体。  
“你们把他埋在哪里？”他压抑着砰砰乱跳的心，假装毫不在意地问。  
“没时间，”宝拉的丈夫摇了摇头，“而且，谁知道是个什么鬼鬼祟祟的家伙。我们这儿可没有外人。”  
他低下头喝汤，差点把脸埋进碗里。

“你在想什么？”罗莎的手指轻轻梳过他的头发，“怎么突然不说话了？”  
他摇了摇头，从女儿的怀抱里挣脱出来。他忽然想说什么，但是自从几年以前，他的记性就开始变得糟糕。他先前似乎的确在想什么事，或者什么人，但是罗莎一问，反倒什么都想不起来了。那不太好受，但也没什么办法。他昏花的眼前似乎闪过一抹红色，也许是罗莎穿了那件红色的上衣。也许这是个好消息，他很久没有看见过什么鲜明的颜色了，说不定他的眼睛还没有他习惯的那么糟。不过眨了几下眼睛之后，那道红色就消失了。好吧，他的眼睛的确就是那么糟糕，但这也不是什么新鲜事，并不会让他感到多少新鲜的失望或痛苦。  
“要知道，”他突然说，“我也不是一直都那么胆小的。”  
罗莎喉间发出一声赞同的哼声。不管她是真的相信，还是只为了哄他满意，他其实都不太在乎。  
他不太记得，但他知道那是真的。

End.


End file.
